disney_junior_random_episodesfandomcom-20200214-history
Catboy and Captain K9
'Catboy and Captain K9 '''is the 20th episode of Season 12. Summary Connor has not only been afraid of water, but has also been afraid of dogs in his entire life, but what's even worse is that he needs to help the PJ Masks rescue a Captain K9 from Romeo, who wants to make it into a robot dog called the Robo-K9! Plot The episode begins in the Animal-ology class where everyone was chit-chatting about what kind of place they'll be going on a field trip tomorrow just when their teacher, Big Nut Brown Hare, entered the classroom with some papers. After sitting down at his desk, Big Nut Brown Hare announces that they will be learning about big dogs, plus they will be visiting a wolf sanctuary tomorrow. Everyone was excited, except Connor who was nervous of course. After school, Amaya and Greg tells Connor that it will be okay once they go to the sanctuary, but Connor just shook his head as he says that he is too afraid to go because he never liked dogs, especially the big wild ones. Greg comforts him though, which makes Connor feel better but then again, he felt even more nervous when Greg also mentions that they will be hanging out with Captain Jake and Kwazii at the Fantasy Forest to meet the Captain K9, a shepherd dog-like creature who patrols the forest like a police dog. When the kids find Captain Jake and Kwazii at the entrance to the Fantasy Forest, they also find that Kwazii was holding new magical creature power suit and a pair of gloves (that Sofia must have invented a week ago) under his arm, and they were the color blue. Plus, Captain Jake says that they were for Connor because if he activates Captain K9 powers, he can maybe face his fear of dogs, but Connor finds it very scary and declines the suit as he pushes it away from him. Amaya then encourages Connor to just give it a try, so shrugging, he decides to try it, even though he's uncertain. Connor puts the suit with the Captain K9 power disc in and the gloves on and the five friends enter the Fantasy Forest to meet the Captain K9. But when they arrived, they've noticed that the Captain K9 wasn't coming. Connor was relieved that he took the magical creature power suit off and gave it to Kwazii but before he could leave the forest, Greg suggests that they need to check out the Hall Of Heroes where they might find the Captain K9. But as they arrived, the Captain K9 wasn't there with the other hero fantasy forest creatures. Suddenly, Connor finds something shiny lying on the grass and when he picks it up, he and his friends discovered that it's some kind of scrap metal and soon they realized that Romeo must have kidnapped the Captain K9, but what would he need him for? They decided to find out tonight and save the Captain K9 together as the PJ Masks. They also need the magical creature power suit in case, even though Connor is uncertain about the idea. Later that night, the four kids have transformed into the PJ Masks and head to HQ. The, when the arrived, Owlette checks the PJ Picture Player while Catboy was busy putting the power suit and the gloves on. Suddenly, Owlette spots Romeo's lab with a cage behind it and in it, was the Captain K9! Pressing the Cat Car button, Catboy and his friends go to the Cat Car and they hop into it, then they fastened their seat belts and Cat Boy drove the Cat Car out of HQ. Using his cat ears, Catboy hears the Captain K9's whimpering and Romeo's yelling. Catboy then steers straight to where Romeo and the Captain K9 are as they arrived at the plaza and found that Romeo was building some kind of armor. When they got there and hopped out of the Cat Car, the PJ Masks confront Romeo as he stops working on his armor and Catboy asks him what he was up to. Romeo explains that he is going to make the Captain K9 his slave by using the armor to control him and call him, the Robo-K9! With him under his control, he can finally take over the world! Fish Boy tells Romeo that he can't turn the Captain K9 into a robot for that he belongs living free and magical, and orders him to let it go. But Romeo refuses to release it as he orders his Robot to take the Captain K9 out of his cage so he can put the robotic armor on it, but before he could, Owlette stops Romeo by swiping it out of his arms. Scowling at her, Romeo orders Robot to catch Owlette and get the armor back until Fish Boy glides towards him by using his super gliding fish wings to stop him while Catboy uses his super cat speed. Meanwhile, Robot was still trying to take back the robotic armor from Owlette so he shoots a ray from his eye at her but Owlette dodges it. But as Owlette avoided the ray, she accidentally drops the armor onto the Captain K9, and once it was on him, he turned from a good and friendly Captain K9 to a bad and vicious robot dog under Romeo's control! Laughing evilly, Romeo orders his Robo-K9 to chase after Catboy and as he did, the Robo-K9 ran towards his target! Cat Boy jumped in fear and ran away from him as fast as he can, but even with his super cat speed, the Robo-K9 with his robot armor, was faster than Catboy that he was almost near him. Luckily, Catboy spotted a tree and climbed up to it to safety as the Robo-K9 barked up at him. While the Robo-K9 growled at Catboy, Gekko calls out to him to grab some of the Captain K9's fur to activate his new suit so he can fight back, but Catboy was too scared to grab any fur so Owlette had an idea. Flying over to the tree, she grabs Catboy by the tail and tells him to grab some fur while she holds onto him. Once he was out of the tree, Catboy shakily reaches out his arms as Owlette got him closer to the Robo-K9. He got near and was ready to grab some fur, but before he could tear some off the Robo-K9's body, the Robo-K9 turned and snarled right at him, then barked, making Catboy scream in fear and back off until Owlette dropped him accidentally! As Catboy scrambled to his feet, the Robo-K9 prowled towards Catboy and he stopped, rooted to the ground shakily, while Romeo watched with a smirk on his face. But as the Robo-K9 jumped up and was about to bite Cat Boy, Fish Boy saves him by holding his arms while Owlette grabbed Catboy and took him to Gekko. While Gekko comforts Catboy who sighs in relief, Owlette and Fish Boy are still in the battle between them and the Robo-K9! Owlette calls to Gekko that they need his and Catboy’s help to stop the Robo-K9 but while Gekko comes to help and uses his camouflage, Catboy stays behind to watch instead of fighting. But he had to help his friends, he just had to, even if he did have to fight a very scary dog being controlled by Romeo, so using his super cat speed, he joined his friends and stopped to Gekko (who was still camouflaged) and whispered to him about his plan. Gekko, snuck behind the Robo-K9 and Catboy began running in circles around the Robo-K9 to make him dizzy. While the Robo-K9 was distracted, the invisible Gekko reaches his hand out to grab the piece of fur from his body and got some. But when the Robo-K9 shook his head from his dizziness, he barked at Catboy and nearly bit his arm that Catboy stopped scared and bumped right into Gekko, who turned visible again and dropped the bits of fur. Romeo laughed again and then ordered the Robo-K9 again to attack not just Catboy, but all four of the PJ Masks! The team splits up as the Robo-K9 jumped to the air and landed on soft concrete. Then they hopped back into the Cat Car and Catboy drove away from him while Romeo, drove his lab, and Robot hopped onto it to follow the Robo-K9. Meanwhile at the city hall, Fish Boy scolds at Cat Boy for begin such a scaredy cat and not getting any fur to activate his new magical creature power suit while Owlette tries to calm him downs. Catboy scolds back and angrily apologizes that he didn't get any because he was too scared and that only annoyed Fish Boy even more that he called Catboy a coward! Feeling hurt, Catboy was close to tears and Fish Boy realizes that he had hurt his friend's feelings so bad after Owlette and Gekko gave him angry looks while crossing their arms. So going over to his leader, he apologized to Catboy as he soothed him and Catboy wipes a bit of tears away from his eyes. Gekko asks him why he is always so afraid as Catboy explains that he has been afraid of them because of his neighbor's pet German shepherd dog that nearly bit him when he tried to pet him. And ever since that, Catboy have been afraid of dogs as big as a giant. Owlette then tells Catboy that maybe the German Shepherd's just not used to strangers and maybe he doesn't know him yet, because that's how dogs can be sometimes. Sighing, Catboy guesses that they might be right, but he asks how he'll ever activate his suit without being attacked by the Captain K9 again. Just as the PJ Masks were thinking, Romeo, the Robot, and the Robo-K9 appeared behind them and Catboy once again runs off in fear while Fish Boy follows him. While Gekko and Owlette were the only ones left to battle the Robot and the Robo-K9, Fish Boy found Catboy hiding and shaking behind a tree. As he approached to him, Fish Boy asks his friend if he was okay, but Catboy just shook his head as he was too frightened by the Robo-K9 and takes his magical creature power suit off, then looks at it in frustration and throws it onto the ground as he says that he can't activate any magical creature powers, not even Captain K9 powers. Then, Fish Boy goes over to it and picks it up for Catboy as he tells him that he can even if he's scared, he can do it anyway and he'll be right here with him. After some encouragement from Fish Boy, Catboy gets up to his feet, puts the magical creature power suit on, and shouts out that it's time to be a hero as Fish Boy carries him to the Robo-K9, who was now asleep and exhausted from battling Gekko and Owlette. Quietly, Catboy tip toes to the sleeping Robo-K9 and slowly holds out his shaky hand to touch it. But the Robo-K9 yawned and Catboy gasps as he takes his hand away, so after the Robo-K9 laid his head down, Catboy tries again the second time, but he takes his hand away again and shook in fear. Just as he was about to give up, Catboy turns to Fish Boy who was giving him a thumbs up and an encouraging smile and nod. Swallowing the big lump in his throat, Catboy exhales and tries again for the third time as he slowly reaches his hand out and finally, he touches the Captain K9's fur and then presses the button on his magical creature power suit to activate Captain K9 powers! After his suit was activated, Catboy found it very awesome to wear such a cool power suit and will have to thank Sofia for inventing it, but he knew that this was no time for admiration because he has to save the Captain K9 and help his friends as he goes over to the sleeping Robo-K9 and got to work taking his robotic armor off. Later, Robot has already defeated Owlette and Gekko and got them tied up as Romeo came up to them and tells them that he has beaten them now this time. But just as he was about to taste victory, Romeo felt a tap on his shoulder, and as he turned, he finds Catboy (in his Captain K9 power suit) and the freed Captain K9 behind him. Fearfully, Romeo runs to his lab and his Robot jumps onto it before his master drove away. But Catboy and the Captain K9 weren't done yet, so nodding to each other, they chased after the lab and used their speed to circle around Romeo that made him dizzy and he screeched to a halt. They both growled at him, then barked, and Romeo and Robot were both terrified that Romeo had to turn his lab and drive off to the other road. After they left, Catboy and the Captain K9 head back to City Hall to help Fish Boy untie Owlette and Gekko. Catboy and the Captain K9 then use their mighty canine teeth to cut the ropes and finally, Owlette and Gekko were free! Owlette, Gekko, and Fish Boy congratulate Catboy for saving the Captain K9 and stopping Romeo as the Captain K9 came to Catboy and rubs his head onto Catboy's side to show thanks to him, then Catboy decides that it was time to take the Captain K9 back to the Fantasy Forest so he can continue patrolling there. But before they can, Fish Boy asks Catboy if he was going to deactivate his suit first. But Catboy decides to keep it on after they take the Captain K9 back to the Fantasy Forest. The next morning, the Animal-ology class were at the wolf sanctuary petting wolves and their pups while feeding them raw meat. Then, some wolf puppies come over to Connor and they jumped onto him as they all gave him sloppy wolf pup kisses and Connor laughed from all the licks while his friends laugh along with him, ending the episode. Villain Motives * Romeo: To make a “Robo-K9” out of the Captain K9 Trivia *This is the first time a PJ Mask activates a magical creature power. *Connor is shown to only be afraid of big dogs, like German Shepards and wolves. *'Moral: 'Face your fears and never be afraid to try new things. Transcript ''To see the transcript of this episode, click hereCategory:Episodes Category:Season 12 Category:Episodes focusing on Connor/Cat Boy Category:Friendship Category:Adventure Category:Action Category:Comedy Category:Episodes focusing on the PJ Masks Category:Episodes focusing on Romeo Category:Episodes featuring magical animals/creatures Category:Episodes with villains Category:Complete episodes Category:Episodes with the primary villains Category:Episodes with images Category:Season 12 images Category:PJ Masks images Category:Connor/Catboy images Category:Fantasy Forest Story images Category:Episodes with lessons Category:Complete Season 12 episodes